Les risques du métier
by Del Naja
Summary: Un Severus au bord du gouffre financier, prêt à accepter tout job qu'on veuille bien lui donner... Quoique... Réponse au défi pas de RMI pour Sevy de la LJ community SevySnow ! OS


**Les risques du métier**

par Del Naja

Hello chers lecteurs, me voici de retour non pas dans une traduction mais bel et bien dans le premier écrit de mon cru ! Allelluia lol ! Ne m'en veuillez pas si j'ai écorché notre cher Severus, c'est pour la bonne cause déliresque au cours d'un défi...

**Disclamer** : J'emprunte les persos de Jo, de quoi ? j'ai bien le droit non ? C'est pour leur faire vivre de nouvelles aventures...

** Rating** : PG

**Défi : **Pas de R.M.I. pour Sévy sur la communauté Live Journal SevySnow

La guerre n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, le monde sorcier se rétablissait, l'économie repartait de plus belle, quoi de mieux pour faire repartir l'activité qu'une bonne petite guéguerre avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Potter avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-n'a-plus-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom en 1999, malgré les présages d'apocalypse d'une certaine folle myope aux lunettes octuple foyer pour cette année là, le melon enflé à la balafre monté sur un corps de poireau avait triomphé, cela faisait presque deux ans déjà...

Pour Severus Rogue, ces années étaient loin d'être passées comme une lettre à la poste, bien qu'il eut été acquitté à l'issue de son procès, il avait du subir le mépris, la disgrâce et les regards lourds de sous-entendus de la communauté magique. Impossible pour lui de reprendre son poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard, non pas à cause de Minerva McGonagall mais bien à cause des parents. Au début, Severus s'était dit que c'était l'opportunité pour lui d'être ENFIN débarrassé de ces gamins ignares et pleurnichards, ainsi que d'avancer dans sa vie, de faire autre chose, d'évoluer tout simplement.

Oui mais voilà, cela faisait un an qu'il cherchait du travail et toutes les portes se refermaient sur son gracieux nez, les dettes s'accumulaient, le besoin de gagner de l'argent se faisait de plus en plus pressant, Severus en était venu à vouloir accepter n'importe quoi qu'on veuille bien lui donner tant qu'il gagnerait ne serait-ce qu'une misère.

Ce lundi matin, Severus était attablé chez lui, lorsque son hibou lui apporta la Gazette du Sorcier, son premier réflexe fut de filer tout de suite aux dernières pages où se trouvaient les petites annonces. Même s'il savait que la plupart n'étaient que des offres pour des petits job miteux, au moins, se disait-il, cela me permettrait de sortir la tête de l'eau et d'avoir de quoi vivre tout en cherchant un "vrai" emploi, plus en rapport avec son domaine de compétences.

Mais laissons les considérations existentielles de ce pauvre Severus au trente-sixième dessous pour nous pencher sur ces petites annonces.

_URGENT : Troisème oeil expert cherche petites mains douées pour astiquer matériel de divination, habileté requise, manipulation de boules de cristal et de pendules. Adressez votre candidature à S.P.T. boîte postale n° 666 Pré-au-Lard._

"Frotter les boules de cette folle de Trelawney, non je ne suis quand même pas désespéré à ce point, et puis il me faudrait retourner à Poudlard, je ne préfère pas quand même... Hey mais une minute, elle ose indiquer expert, mon oeil tiens !"

_NOUVEAU : Pour ouverture prochaine de notre nouveau pub à Soho _(quartier gay de Londres NDA) _côté sorcier, cherchons serveurs, beau brun ténébreux de préférence, sens de l'accueil, du contact humain et être à l'aise avec son corps et la nudité sont requis. Contacter DM et HP par réponse de hibou au 69, Shafetesbury Avenue 394 XXL Soho, London._

"Un bar gay, tiens ça ne m'étonne pas de cette folle de Potter, et avec le fils Malfoy en plus ! Ben mon ami... Quoiqu'il faut reconnaître que Celui-qui-a-triomphé est pas mal gaulé... Mais me trimballer à poil avec juste un petit tablier tous les soirs, ça ne sera pas pour demain la veille ! Et il y avait marqué contact humain aussi je crois..."

_Serres de Longbourn recherche cueilleurs pour la récolte et l'extraction des graines, fleurs, tiges et fruits des plantes à potions arrivées à maturité. Pas de diplôme éxigé, même si vous êtes nuls en potion nous acceptons tout le monde, juste avoir les reins solides et une bonne composition physique. Candidature à l'attention de M. Neville Londubat, Serres de Longbourn, Mandragora Park, 36 WNT 75 Longbourn Kent._

"Ben tiens, cueilleur de Neville Londubat, de pire en pire, pas de commentaire on ne va pas s'abaisser à ça tout de même, Severus ! "

_TEST INDEMNISES :_

_- Wizards and Witches Smell Good Inc. (WWSG) : recherchons personnes ayant des problèmes de cheveux gras afin de tester pendant une durée de six semaines notre nouveau shampoing révolutionnaire à la formule super-efficace, en attente de brevet de commercialisation. Plusieurs rendez-vous dans notre centre cosmétique pour suivi du test. Bonne indemnisation 100 Gallions pour la durée du test _(soit environ 5000 francs tout de même, ce qui est beaucoup pour ce genre de test NDA)_. Envoyez-votre profil par réponse de Hibou à WWSG siège social, tests produit n° 3098._

_- FSF (Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux) : recrutons personnes tout profils pour tests avant commercialisation de nos nouveaux produits. Candidature à F&G Weasley 93, chemin de Traverse, Londres._

"Des tests indemnisés... tant qu'à faire je ne vois que ça et puis il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose cette semaine, je dois vraiment bosser, tant pis, au moins l'avantage je reste chez moi une bonne partie du temps, je pourrai continuer à travailler mes recherches en potions. La deuxième, même pas la peine d'y penser, les jumeaux Weasley, je tiens à mon intégrité physique tout de même ! Par contre la première, pourquoi pas, si en plus ça peut faire quelque chose pour mes cheveux..."

Severus se décida donc à envoyer son "profil" comme ils disent par hibou. Quelques jours se passèrent sans aucune nouvelle quand le vendredi, une chouette qu'il ne connaissait pas frappa des petits coups secs sur sa fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit et la chouette lui déposa la lettre dans les mains. Sa candidature avait été accepté pour le test, même si ce n'était pas THE job, pour Severus c'était beaucoup, enfin il n'essuyait pas un refus depuis longtemps et il allait pouvoir gagner de l'argent.

_"Monsieur Severus Rogue, c'est avec plaisir que nous vous informons que votre candidature a été acceptée._

_Bienvenue dans la grande famille des testeurs pour WWSG, nous espérons que les tests seront concluants et que votre participation contribuera à l'amélioration cosmétique des technologies de WWSG._

_Les tests débuteront à partir de ce lundi, merci de vous présentez au siège de l'entreprise pour votre prise en charge dès 9 heures. Notre superviseur vous donnera un lot de flacons à tester pour la semaine. Tous les lundis donc et ce pendant six semaines vous devrez vous présentez afin que nos équipes puissent constater l'avancement du test et en tirer les résultats et améliorations en conséquences si besoin est._

_Cordialement,_

_Grace Jones, chargée du recrutement panel tests cosmétiques consommateurs."_

Les tests cosmétiques de Severus s'étaient bien passés finalement, contrairement à sa première appréhension d'encourir quelques risques pour son intégrité dermo-capillaire. La phase expérimentale touchait à sa fin, il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine et déjà il constatait une nette amélioration de la texture de ses cheveux, ils brillaient, non plus à cause de la pellicule de gras mais parce qu'ils étaient devenus bien lisses et brillants, quel miracle tout de même ce shampooing ! Lui aussi en était convaincu, ce nouveau produit cosmétique allait changer la vie de tous les sorciers aux cheveux gras.

En ce sixième lundi de sa période de tests, il se rendit donc au centre cosmétique de la société WWSG afin de faire constater l'évolution de son état et de repartir ensuite avec son nouveau lot de produits pour la semaine à venir. En plus la fin du test sonnait comme les Gallions qui n'allaient pas tarder à tomber dans sa bourse (haem les filles vous avez bien lu sa et non ses, on se calme d'accord... NDA), c'est donc d'un pas léger et sautillant (en plus ça faisait aussi virevolter sa chevelure légère et soyeuse) qu'il rentrait désormais chez lui, heureux de commencer une nouvelle semaine.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'essai du shampooing ne se passa pas comme prévu. Il avait tout bien fait comme on lui avait indiqué, il avait lavé ses cheveux avec le shampooing et nouveauté cette semaine, on lui avait demandé de tester aussi le masque régulateur intensif après son shampooing donc. Ce qu'il fit en bonne et due forme...

Oui mais voila, c'est un Severus horrifié qui sortit de sa salle de bain, horrifié et surtout hors de lui. Comment un désastre pareil était-il possible, comment allait-il retrouver sa si belle crinière de ces dernières semaines ?

Tout de suite il signala par hibou le problème aux concepteurs du masque régulateur intensif au siège de WWSG Inc. Leur réponse fut immédiate et très claire, il devait tout de suite venir faire constater cela au centre de tests.

TOUT, absolument tout y passa, les lotions, les potions, les formules et les anti-sorts, les contre-sortilèges et maléfices de toutes sortes, rien n'y faisait, l'état capillaire de Severus ne s'améliorait pas. On lui demanda de rentrer chez lui, on le paierait mais pas plus que convenu, après tout, c'était les risques du métier et son contrat était très clair là-dessus, il ne pouvait rien réclamer de plus.

Une fois chez lui, il essaya une recette "maison" mais rien n'y fit, pas même ses potions les plus secrètes et avancées en magie noire. Severus était condamné à avoir au lieu et place de ses cheveux, le buisson broussailleux d'une certaine ancienne Je-sais-tout de Poudlard sauf que dans son cas l'effet semblait amplifié par dix, il se faisait peur lui-même en se voyant dans le miroir à chaque fois qu'il croisait son reflet.

Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, foi de Severus Rogue ! Oh oui, il allait faire un scandale à la direction de cette maudite compagnie ! Il allait se venger et si possible lancer discrètement au directeur de la compagnie, et sans se faire prendre sinon c'était Azkaban direct, deux ou trois _Doloris_ bien placés...

Arrivé au siège de WWSG, il se rua sur l'hôtesse d'accueil dans le hall en criant : "La direction, je veux voir le directeur de votre compagnie de merde tout de suite, vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça, j'ai un désastre sur la tête, je passe pour qui moi !"

La pauvre jeune femme mortifiée se trouva à court de réaction, voyant cela, Severus partit comme une furie direction l'ascenseur. Ruminant lors du trajet dans ce petit espace confiné, il espérait bien tomber sur quelqu'un qui le laisserait arriver au moins devant la secrétaire de la direction.

Finalement, il n'eut besoin de personne et se retrouva devant une porte de couleur claire, sur laquelle une plaque indiquait qu'il était bien au secrétariat de la direction. Ouvrant la porte tel une tornade, sans prendre la peine de frapper, il se retrouva face à un bureau derrière lequel travaillait une petite femme replette et serviable, le portrait type de la secrétaire en somme. "Je veux voir votre chef, vous voyez ce qui m'arrive, et bien tout ça c'est de la faute à vos foutus tests et à votre saloperie de produit !" Pas rassurée, la pauvre secrétaire joua la carte de l'apaisement. "Bien calmez-vous, je n'y suis pour rien personnellement mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si la direction consent à vous recevoir, vous lui ferez part de vos plaintes et de vos requêtes".

Severus toujours furieux mais désormais silencieux, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

La secrétaire appela son supérieur par l'intermédiaire d'un petit communicateur moldu, détourné selon les besoins sorciers. "Oui, il est là, oui oui, c'est le cas Severus Rogue, oui je vous préviens, il est assez comment dire... agité... et remonté surtout. Je le fais rentrer quand même ?! Mais vous ne craignez pas que... Bon bon très bien, comme vous voudrez..."

Se tournant vers Severus, la secrétaire l'interpella : "Voilà, c'est par ici", et elle le guida jusqu'à une autre porte après le petit couloir derrière son bureau.

Severus frappa sur la porte tout de même cette fois ci, c'est une voix féminine qui lui répondit "Entrez !"

Poussant la porte, Severus se retrouva nez à nez avec... "Miss Granger !!" dit-il d'une voix plus qu'étonnée. Puis se reprenant car se souvenant du pourquoi de sa visite musclée, il tonna de sa voix la plus dangereuse, même à Poudlard, les Gryffondors n'avaient pas connu ça. "MISS GRANGERRRR !!!!"


End file.
